


Blood and desperation

by tarori



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bloody Kisses, Broken nose, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarori/pseuds/tarori
Summary: Wolf looked up through heavy-lidded eyes, the back of his hair firmly gripped by one of Genichiro’s hand and a throbbing pain spreading across his nose, where Genichiro’s elbow had collided a few seconds ago.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Blood and desperation

Wolf looked up through heavy-lidded eyes, the back of his hair firmly gripped by one of Genichiro’s hand and a throbbing pain spreading across his nose, where Genichiro’s elbow had collided a few seconds ago. He was inhaling sharply, trying to focus his gaze on the other man’s face and ignore the menacing blade dangerously close to his chest.

Above him, Genichiro was panting heavily, his bare chest moving up and down with each one of his breathings. His eyes wandered the Wolf's face, lingering over his expression, with a mixture of raw irritation and the hint of something more he desperately tried to hide, but something that Wolf took great pleasure on noticing. 

He let out an amused hum, and as a mechanical response, Genichiro grunted and tightened his grip onto his hair, enticing a hiss to slip out through the shinobi’s lips. The air around them suddenly turned even more electric, and, unconsciously, his eyes snapped back to his discarded sword laying several steps apart from him, though he knew it was impossible to try and reach for it.

Then, Wolf noticed how Genichiro's eyes followed the warm trail of blood that escaped from his broken nose and down his chin, and let out a long deep breath, after watching how the hungry want grew inside his eyes, after hearing the sharp inhale he took through gritted teeth. 

The metallic sound of Genichiro’s sword after hitting the floor didn’t prepare him for the sudden pull of his hair, making his face to look up at him, and for his fingers grabbing his jaw hard. A combination that forced his head to remain in place in an uncomfortable position. 

Wolf looked his eyes with his, defiantly, and Genichiro clicked his tongue and moved his thumb along the line of Wolf’s jaw, before reaching his chin and starting to rub it, smearing the blood. 

Pressing down his finger on it, Genichiro opened his mouth slowly. 

Or was it all Wolf’s doings, who anticipated his intentions and was playing with him?

The blood, still running, started to coat his teeth and Genichiro observed the hot liquid closely, before making his thumb trail his bottom lip. Black burned flesh against red. Until he made it disappear inside the Wolf’s mouth.

The shinobi closed it and let out a teasing low moan around the finger, tasting iron and sweat, and taking great delight in the way Genichiro's furrow intensified, how an unwilling groan escaped past his lips and how it sounded in his ears. He swallowed eagerly and slowly lapped at it, eyes looked in an intense glare. 

But in the blink of an eye, the thumb was removed and abruptly replaced by his index and middle finger, pressed down into his mouth, so down that it almost caused Wolf to gag. But he fought the urge with a deep breath and started to repeat the movements with more intensity. 

And later, finding out the grip on his hair has been slightly loosened, he started to bow his head, painfully and deliberately slow, without taking his eyes out of Genichiro's, now clouded with a different emotion, wilder, deeper. The premise of something more floating between them.

How much time has passed? Seconds, minutes? It didn't matter. 

Not even when the fingers left the warmth of his mouth and Genichiro's lips collided with his, in a mess of blood and hungry desperation, with force, letting out muffled pants and moans that carried their fight to last more than Wolf has expected.


End file.
